Secrets Between Lovers
by WhatWeAreXXWhatWeShouldBe
Summary: After Faith, Xander, Willow, and a bunch of potential slayers, turned slayer, show up to help fight the battle in the ally, along side Angel, Gunn, Illyrea, and Spike secrets from both side come out. (Set after the final episode of Angel) MASIVE SPUFFY!
1. Meting Old Friends

Secrets Between Lovers

Disclaimers: JOSS OWNS IT ALL! I'm crying a little.

Summery: After Faith, Xander, Willow, and a bunch of potential slayers, turned slayer, show up to help fight the battle in the ally, along side Angel, Gunn, Illyrea, and Spike secrets from both side come out. (Set after the final episode of Angel) MASIVE SPUFFY!

"Any terms of a plan" Spike said glancing over how few fighters they had on there side.

"We fight" Angel said, Spike looked at him funny because his voice showed no sign of fear, he on the other hand was terrified. He already died once, he wasn't about to go through it again.

"Bit more specific" Spike said. Angel peered at him from the corner of his eye; he could hear Spike's breathing speed up, Angel could almost imagine his hart rate increasing, if his hart could beat. He knew his Childe was scared.

"Well personally, I kind 'a want to slay the dragon" Angel said starring at the winged beast flying over their tiny army. "Let's go to work" Angel whispered as he charged for the closest demon, his companions fallowed.

Minutes pasted, blood was shed on both sides of the battle. Angel, Spike, and Illyrea could sense that Gunn's fate was not going to end well.

"We require more fighters" Illyrea said smashing a demons scull that had lunged toward Gunn. Just then, over twenty demons leaped on her.

Gunn leaned agents a wall clutching his arm witch he knew was broken. "Hell, we'll take anything right about now" he yelled over the continuous screaming of demons.

"What we need is a slayer" Spike said snapping the neck of yet another demon.

Just as he finished speaking, as if on cue, Faith jumped in front of him, smashing into the ground, the scull of a demon that had been charging for him.

"Well, I'm no Buffy, but I think I can help a little, plus I brought some desperately needed reinforcements" She said turning to the fence.

Suddenly, what seemed like fifty potential slayers jumped over the fence. Along with them was Xander who had a new blue eye patch and had a really cool red and yellow axe in his hands and Willow who had fire balls floating above her hands.

"You know, I'm glade that you all came to help us, but this probable wont end well for me" Spike said.

"We'll deal with you latter" Willow said giving him an evil look. She through a fire ball at the dragon witch burst into a dust cloud in seconds.

"Aw! I wanted to kill the dragon" Angel pouted.

"Buffy wasn't kidding when she said that you've started acting like your twelve" Xander said looking at Angel in disgust.

The fighting continued, luckily, the giant demon stayed back long enough for them to kill all the other demons and regroup. Everyone was exhausted; only about five slayers had perished in the fight.

They decided that they would all lunge for the giant at the same time, hoping to distract him. They tried this and succeeded, the giant was a lot easier to kill then any one thought, he may have been huge, but lacked the brains to survive in battle.

The ally was filled with dead bodies and blood. They all walked back to a safe house that Gunn and Angel had found days before. It uses to be a storage facility for a hospital and a lot of stuff was left behind. There was food, beds, and every thing they needed to clean there wounds.

Illyrea helped Gunn bandage up his broken arm as Angel and Spike helped carry stuff to Willow, Faith, and Xander who where patching up injured slayers.

When Spike handed some rubbing alcohol to Willow she grabbed his arm and pulled him down so only he could hear what she had to say "We really need to talk, soon!" she whispered and quickly let go of his arm so no one would notice that she had said anything.

Latter that night when everyone was a sleep, Willow woke Xander, Faith, Angel, and Spike up and pulled them outside to talk. They all just stood there staring at each other, the sky, and the ground, thinking of what to say.

"So… why wasn't Buffy here" Angel brook the silence. Xander, Willow and Faith glanced back and forth at one another not sure how to start a very long, shocking story.

"Off with the Immortal…" Spike said a little jealous.

"Oh, you didn't know" Faith said with a sarcastic look on her face.

"She was just gaining E's… the Immortal's trust" Xander added.

"Now he's got a nickname" Angel said. Spike stared at him like he was an idiot.

"I seem to recall how after a couple hundred years, your name changed to Angel… you've got a nickname you git" Spike said.

"Standing up for him now" Angel turned toward his long time rival.

"No!" Spike said as he thought about what he just said "O.K., yes I did, disregard everything I just said" Spike quickly added.

"Getting back to Buffy and the Immortal…" Faith said as she glanced back over at Xander.

"Oh right… where was I?" Xander said regaining his thoughts.

"Buffy, gaining the trust of the Immortal" Angel said thinking back to the time that Spike and him went to Rome and saw them dancing together.

"Oh yes… well, she killed him… about two months ago" Xander finished.

"Oh well that's a relief, at least we don't have to worry about Buffy being with anyone" Angel said patting Spike on the shoulder.

Spike gave him a hateful look, "not as controlling as you are… couldn't care less if pets out with other guys" Spike bushed off the area of his shoulder where Angel had touched it, as if brushing off germs.

"Did you just call Buffy, pet?" Xander asked the question on everyone's mind.

"You just called the Immortal 'E'… what's the difference" Spike said.

"Ok, as amusing as this conversation is… can we please get back to the reason I pulled you out here" Willow finally spoke.

"We're all ears Will" Angel said crossing his arms.

"Where the hell did you get that from…" Spike looked over at Angel.

"My god, do you two always have to be fighting, and your always fighting over the stupidest things… you guys are hopeless… can you try and stay on topic for five minutes!" Willow interrupted.

"Right, Sorry…" Spike said leaning agents the wall behind him. Willow just stared at them; she had forgotten what she had to say.

"Uh… Will" Xander said trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry, it's just these idiots made me totally lose my train of thought" she said looking over at Faith to finish what she was saying before she was so ruddily interrupted.

"Well, we've covered the whole Immortal thing… what else is there?" Faith looked back at Willow.

"What else is there!" Xander started to yell "Have you forgotten the whole reason we came to help them" he said pointing to Spike and Angel.

"Oh yeah… Buffy's little secret…" Faith laughed.

"What secret…Buffy has a secret… and why did you come to help us, on that topic, how did you know where we where" Angel said curious. Willow looked over at Spike with a worried look on here face.

"What is it, is Buffy alright?" Spike knew something was wrong. Willow looked away from him, Xander did the same.

"Fine, if you wimps won't tell him I will" Faith said anxious.

"Tell me what?" Spike asked looking at Willow.

"Your sweetheart, Buffy… the reason she didn't come to help you guys…" Faith said sarcastically

"Faith… let me tell them, it'll be easier" Willow interrupted.

"Willow, tell me what the hell is going on… and I don't want to be a hesitant about it, I want an answer and I want it now!" Spike said, he thought that the worse had happened, that Buffy was dead.

"Alright, but at least let me tell you the whole story, from when you… supposedly died" Willow said, Spike rolled his eyes but then nodded his head in approval.

"After Andrew came back form getting that deranged slayer… he told Dawn and me about you still being alive… Dawn, of course, couldn't keep her mouth shut and told Xander and Faith, well, one night the five of us where talking about how you could have possible survived, Buffy overheard the conversation…" Willow said glancing back and forth at Xander and Faith.

"So now she pissed at Spike for not coming back to her and refuses to even think about the two of us" Angel said.

"No, that's not it at all" Xander said defending his friend.

"Then why the bloody hell didn't she come and help us" Spike said ticked off that Andrew broke his promise.

"Because she was in the hospital you moron" Faith screamed.

"What" Angel and Spike said concerned.

"What's wrong" Angel added.

"What happened" Spike said.

"Nothing bad" Willow said trying to calm them down.

"She's in the hospital Will, what couldn't be bad" Spike yelled. Just then, Xander's cell phone rang.

"Hello, hold on… Its Giles, he wants to talk to you" he said handing the phone to Willow.

"Hello… yeah we found them… what… oh my god, don't worry Giles we'll be right there" Willow said hanging up the phone and handing it back to Xander.

"You want to find out why Buffy is in the hospital?" Willow asked as both Spike and Angel nodded their heads yes. "Then your coming with us" she looked at Xander "wake every one up, we're leaving" Willow said as she walked inside, followed by Xander and Faith.

Spike and Angel looked at each other "This'll be real fun" Spike said walking inside.

"Loads and loads of fun" Angel said fallowing him.

TO BE CONTINUED:

A/N: I know I said in the summery that this story would have MASIVE SPUFFY, and it will, I LOVE SPUFFY, I cant get enough of it, I never make a story unless I intend to have some sort of SPUFFY in it, so I promise you that, eventually, in this story there will be SPUFFY!

Hope you liked it, no, I take that back… HOPE YOU LOVED IT! I will try and have a new chapter up as soon as I am able… please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Getting Worried

Disclaimers: In a few years it will not all be Joss's, I will have my own great TV show that all shall LOVE… someday… eventually, I'm starting to cry again.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glade you all liked the first chapter.

"So… where are we going exactly" Angel said glancing around the dock.

"Will is going to cast a spell, it will take us strait to England" Xander said.

"Red's getting pretty good at them magic's… sure she won't go all bonkers and try to destroy the world again" Spike said as Willow turned around and gave him one of the most hateful looks he had ever seen.

"That was one time, and anyways…"

"Funny how history seems to repeat itself a lot" Spike interrupted Willow who was now almost two inch's from Spike's face.

"You always have to be insulting someone don't you… if you going to go around and insult everyone here over and over again, then I'll just stake you right here right now and be done with you" Willow said really ticked off.

"Well he did come back to life once, so who knows what could happen" Xander whisper, it was so quite though everyone heard him. Willow turned and gave a vicious look, which told him to shut up.

Willow started to walk to the edge of the dock; she pulled out a back of black powder out of her pocket.

"Did she really try to destroy the world" Angel whispered into Spike's ear, he didn't answer.

Willow motioned for all of them to come and stand next to her. Once they where all standing close enough to one another, Willow sprinkled the powder in a circle around them.

Willow took a piece of paper out of her pocket; she read something in what sounded like Hungarian. She said the paragraph three times and suddenly they where all in an ally way.

"Welcome to England everyone" Faith said as she walked passed Willow and started to lead the group out of the ally.

"So, we never finished our conversation before… what's up with Buffy" Spike said to Willow and Xander as soon as the rest of the group was gone.

"You'll find out soon enough" Xander said, he and Willow walk away form Spike and Angel.

"I'm not so sure I want to know" Angel said. He and Spike walked behind the group slowly so they could talk.

"What do you mean" Spike said.

"Well, it got to be really bad… Willow has been hesitating, they would have told us by now if it wasn't that bad" Angel was panicking and Spike could see it, he enjoyed seeing his grand-sire panic, he couldn't help bat start laughing.

"What" Angel said.

"Nothing" Spike said as he walked away form Angel.

"Come on guy's, the sooner we get there the sooner you know what's new in our lives" Xander said, in response, Spike and Angel hurried to the front of the group.

…Thirty minutes latter…

Spike and Angel walk into the hospital ready for any thing. They talked over the possible things that could have happened to Buffy to try and prepare them for the reality of it.

"She probable got attacked or ambushed" Angel said looking over at Xander who was asking the front desk for information.

"Or, maybe… when she found out that I was still alive she tried to commit suicide" Spike said.

They looked at each other with pure fear in there eye's, "Nah!" Spike said shaking his head.

"Hey anything is possible" Angel said.

"You think" Spike said, Angel gave him a half grin of hope… then he realized what he was doing and quickly stopped, he couldn't believe he was trying to comfort Spike.

"Na, it's just not Buffy, she's got too much to live for" Spike said what both of them where really thinking.

Just then Spike spotted Andrew coming around the corner, he saw Spike standing there and immediately turned around and started to walk away hoping he wasn't noticed.

Spike ran and grabbed him by the shirt collar, "Please don't bite me again, I'm sorry, god I'm sorry" Andrew pleaded as he was dragged over to a chair and forced to sit.

Angel walked over to the both of them "What's going on" he said pulling Spike back. Spike shrugged Angel's hand off quickly and stood in font of Andrew crossing his arms.

Andrew tensed up looking back and forth between Spike and Faith who was now running over to see what was going on.

"Faith, you gatta help me, he's going to kill me" Andrew got really teary eyed.

"We're in a hospital" Willow said as she walked up behind Faith. They all looked at her funny, Andrew was shocked that Willow wasn't going to help little innocent him.

"What" Willow started to laugh "Hey, loving the fact that you told me but, you should have kept you promise to Spike" Willow stud up for Spike, which she wasn't even sure why she would do such a thing.

Andrew looked back at Spike who had an evil grin on his face "Buffy will be so pissed at you if you hurt me" Andrew said something that everyone else already knew.

"Yeah well… she's already quite bloody pissed at the fact that I didn't come back to her before so, I'll deal" Spike shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey guy's, hate to interrupt this amusing confrontation but, if you want to see Buffy, I know where she is" Xander said as he walked over to the elevator.

"We'll finish this latter" Spike pointed to Andrew. He, Angel, Faith, Willow, and Xander all got in the elevator. As the doors closed Spike saw Andrew get up and run out the door.

"Don't worry, I'll just do a simple locator spell and we'll know exactly where he is" Willow said as the elevator started to move.

Spike started to sway back and forth, he was nervous, who wouldn't be. He had no idea how his ex lover was going to react to seeing him, how was he going to react to seeing Buffy.

TO BE CONTINUED:

A/N: I know it's really short… it's just, I'm moving and I haven't really had time to write, but I wanted to give you guy's something. I will update as soon as I can and I promise that you will find out what happened to Buffy… it could take a while though, I'm not even sure what's going on yet. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimers: Joss, Joss, Joss… all you hear these days is Joss Wehdon……. Well, not really ever since…. Shall I say it, Buffy and Angel…… ENDED! Why do I always start crying.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy studying for mid-semester exams, cant wait until that's over, HOPE YOU LOVE!

As the elevator doors closed Willow push the number four button. "So what's on the fourth floor" Angel said trying to trick Xander into telling him why Buffy was in the hospital.

Xander suddenly shoved in front of Willow and pressed the emergency stop button. "Alright I'll tell what's going on" He said.

"Xander no, you can't… Buffy will be so mad at you" Willow said standing in between Xander, Angel and Spike.

"They have to know Will" Xander said looking over at Spike "You need to know."

"Know what" Spike said.

"Nothing" Willow said laughing "you'll find out soon" she finished. Spike was really pissed; he wanted to know what was wrong with Buffy. He ran for Xander, grabbed him by the jacket and pinned him up against the elevator wall.

"There, now you can say I forced you to tell me" Spike said sarcastically.

"Your not going to believe him" Faith finally spoke, every one in the elevator forgot she was there, it wasn't like her to shut up or to not try and get in on some action when a fight starts to brake out.

"Some bloody crazy things have happened to me in the pass couple of months… try me" Spike said glancing at Faith.

Willow sighed and leaned up against the elevator doors, she didn't want to have any part in this. Xander was preoccupied with the pain in his back from Spike's strength practically pushing him through the elevator wall, so Faith started.

"About a week after Sunny Dale became a giant crater… Buffy…" She paused, Spike let go of Xander and focused all his attention on Faith.

"Buffy found out she was pregnant…"

Both Angel and Spike stood there mouths wide open and eye's bulging out of there head. Then, almost in unison with one another, they started hysterically laughing.

"That's funny, tell us more" Angel said clutching his sides which where starting to hurt form laughing so hard. Spike looked over at Faith; she had the most serious look that he had ever seen her have. He looked over at Willow and Xander, they too where very serous.

Spike got a grim look on his face "You not joking" Spike whispered starting to panic. This finally got Angel's attention, he looked over the faces of the tree before him, they where serious.

"Holly Shit!" Angel said "But how…. I mean who's the, and when… oh my god" He was both panicking and confused at the same time.

"Do you know who the father is" Spike asked, he knew Buffy was cheating on him, even though they technically where never officially together. Willow, Xander, and Faith all looked strait into Spike's eyes.

"It's you" Xander whispered.

"What… no it can't be... vampire, remember" Angel reminded them.

"You had Conner" Willow reminded him.

"That was different, and how do you know about Conner" Angel question.

"Andrew told us" Faith said.

"How the hell did he know" Angel said sarcastically.

"He didn't say" Xander answered.

"Ok, can we get back to the topic of Buffy, pregnancy, me" Spike pointed out that they where off topic.

"Well Giles thinks it's because you're the champion" Willow said.

"Hold on, I'm the champion, I had the soul first me, me, me… I do all the work and he gets all the credit" Angel pointed at Spike.

"Why exactly dose Giles think that" Spike said.

"There's and old text that say that the Champion is the one vampire able to have children" Willow said "Angel was the champion when Conner was born… then you got you soul, and well, do you remember the night before we went to go fight the First's army" Willow looked at Spike who seemed to be trying to remember it.

………….. SPIKE'S MEMORY……………..

Buffy came down the stairs, and walked across the room to him. She came very close, too close for what Spike thought was Buffy's comfort level and he didn't want to do anything she would regret latter so he backed away.

"What are you doing pet" Spike looked into her eyes.

"Spike, this could be our last night alive… together, all I want to do is kiss you" Buffy said as she leaned toward him and gave him a tiny kiss. Buffy looked deep into Spike's ocean blue eyes which she loved too much, she had never wanted him more then she did know.

She passionately kissed him as he put his hands around her waist and pulled her in to deepen the kiss. Buffy started to peal Spike's shirt off, then after it was off she went for his pants.

At the same time he was busy trying not to go thrugh this again "Buffy" He grabbed her hands, stopping her "We can't do this love" Spike said pulling away from her.

"Why not" She said fallowing him with a playful grin.

"Because... I've spent this whole time I've been back, trying to get close to you, but if I do… and then if you die or even get hurt tomorrow… I wouldn't be able to bear it Buffy" Spike said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear that was in her face.

"Your right" Buffy kissed him again, this time it was more then passionate, it was aggressive. Buffy kept on trying to bite down on his lips or his tongue. She started caressing the curve of his back, then up his arms and down his legs. That was it; Spike couldn't take it any more.

He grabbed Buffy by the thighs and through her on the little bed. They made love that night, the whole time Buffy refusing to stop kissing Spike.

…………………………………………………

Suddenly Spike snapped out of his trance and looked over at Willow "So what if I remember that night" He said a little embarrassed.

"That's the night that she got pregnant" Faith answered.

"Are you sure Spike is the father" Angel asked.

"Well lets see, he was the only supernatural being she was with since you, and her whole pregnancy has been nothing but supernatural" Xander sarcastically pointed out.

"What do you mean" Spike said.

"When ever she'd get really pissed, thing would start to blowup" Faith reminded Xander and Willow.

"Well the only thing that has change about that is that before it was demons heads and now it's the microwave" Willow said, no one else was laughing but her.

"Not to mention the fact that she has hardly gained any wait, and she's only been pregnant for like two months" Xander said.

"Well that would explain it" Spike said still shocked.

"Wait, you said she was pregnant for two months, why did you say was" Angel said curiously.

"The call we got in L.A., when we where trying to tell you all this, was Dawn… Buffy had just gone into labor" Willow said as she pushed the button to undo the emergency stop.

"HOLLY SHIT!" Angel and Spike said in unison with each other.

TO BE CONTINUED:

A/N: If the whole 'Spike's Memory' thing confused you, I am sorry, it was in the last episode of Buffy when she walked down the stairs, saw spike and then it faded out, STUPID JOSS! –just kidding- PLEASES REVIEW!


	4. Love at First sight

Disclaimers: You know what I'm about to say…. It's all Joss's!

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I had a major writer's block!

As the elevator doors opened both Spike and Angel ran out to see if they could see any one they knew.

Spike heard Xander cry "Over here" and ran as fast as he could to him.

As he turned the corner he saw Xander, Dawn, Giles, and Principal Wood sitting in what looked like a waiting room.

Dawn noticed him and ran toward him and gave him a hug… he was still in such a state of shock he just stood there.

"We missed you so much… especially Buffy" Dawn whispered into his ear as she hugged him.

Willow, Faith and Angel turned the corner and also greeted everyone. "So how is Buffy doing" Willow asked very concerned.

"She's fine…" Giles said, he looked over at Spike "along with you son" he finished.

Suddenly Spike fell to the floor; he had passed out from all the shock that he had gone through today.

Some nurses ran over to see what was wrong, Angel quickly turned them away "he just found out he had a son, hell be fine" he said knowing if they hooked him up to any type of hart machine they would all be in big trouble.

Xander and Angel help lift Spike up into a chair, and after a few minutes he came to.

"What just happened" he said as all the memories of the passed 24 hours came rushing back to him.

"You passed out" Wood answered.

"This can't be happening… this is a joke right… Buffy's just trying to get me back for not coming back to her right away, right" Spike said as every one else stood in total silence.

"Do you want to see her" Dawn said.

"NO! Not quite ready for that nibblet" Spike said taking a deep breath. He ran his hand through his hair and looked down at the floor.

"Oh come on… being a father isn't that bad" Angel said.

"Easy for you to say, you where only one for what, half a year… and some of that time you where Angelus" Spike spat back at him.

"How do you know all this" Angel questioned.

"Fred… Fred told me once" he almost whispered her name; they all stood silent for minutes.

"Well do you at least want to see you son" Dawn said convinced that this would spark the feelings for Buffy that Spike seemed to no longer have.

"Well I don't know about you but I got to see this" Angel said looking at Spike then fallowing Dawn out of the waiting room.

Spike quickly got up and fallowed them, they walked over to a glass wall where there where a bunch of baby in plastic cribs.

Dawn pointed to a sleeping baby that had a picture taped to the foot of the crib. It was one of the pictures that Andrew had taken only days before Sunny Dale was destroyed. It was Spike and Buffy sitting together in the basement of the Summers old house.

Andrew had hidden in the basement while Spike was sleeping, when Buffy came down stair they started talking and Andrew surprised them, he knew it was the only way to get the two of them into a picture.

Spike sighed and leaned against the glass staring at the picture. His stare turned to his son; suddenly he woke up and stared strait back at him. He had the same ocean blue eyes as Spike. Spike smiled at his son and felt a single tear drop down his check.

Dawn leaned on his shoulder "notice his name yet" She said pointing at the tag in the corner of the crib.

Spike read what it said out loud "William Conroy Summers" he started laughing and crying at the same time. Dawns plan had worked Spike had totally fallen in love with Buffy all over again.

"I couldn't think of anything else" said a familiar voice standing behind them.

They all turned around to see Buffy standing there. Spike had never seen her more beautiful then he had right now.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: I know really, really, REALLY short chapter… sorry! I just love it when it leaves you at a cliff hanger. In case you where wondering 'William Conroy is Spike original name, Promise I will update soon since it is a really short chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Family

Disclaimers: ITS ALL JOSS'S

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I have been very sick lately, also, incase you where wondering how I knew Spike's real name, I read the Buffy books, I own every one… in one of them they say it, well…. Hope you love!

Buffy and Spike just stood there staring at each other. Every one else was very anxious to see what was going to happen.

"Well are you just going to stand there and stair at me," Buffy finally said with tears in her eyes. Spike ran over to her and gave her a hug. Dawn started crying, but it was a happy cry, Willow, Giles, and Xander gave her a group hug trying to comfort her.

"So is Spike dead yet," Andrew said turning the corner and interrupting the very sentimental moment. Every one in the hall glared at him, he could tell he was unwanted… as usual.

"Can I kill him really quick" Spike said glancing back at Buffy who started to laugh.

"I can see I interrupted a very emotional moment, well I'll just go back downstairs," Andrew said turning back around.

"Andrew…." Buffy said getting his attention "When I get out of here I'm going to need someone to take my place, training the slayer, patrolling…. That sort of thing, you've got the job" She finished.

"But, I cant fight… and when I try to train the slayers they pulverize me" Andrew said.

"That's my plane" Buffy finished with a sly grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the period of the next two days Buffy had to stay in the hospital, Spike never left her side. They never really talked much… they didn't have to. They just spent most of their day just starring at each other.

Then the day came where Buffy and William could finally leave. Giles drove them home, to a house that was gorgeous… it was a huge old fashion house that was in perfect condition.

Giles had bought it when they first came to England. It was great for all the slayers to live in too. "It has over 20 bedrooms for two slayers to sleep in, seven bathroom, a training room, a wonderful kitchen, and the best part is I have my own room" Giles described the house to every one as they pulled up the driveway.

"Wow…" Spike said when he first saw the house.

"I know, its beautiful isn't it" Buffy said gazing at her new home.

"That's an understatement," Spike added.

"Its even more amazing on the inside" Dawn said very excited that they would have new people living in the house, she got like this every time some new slayer moved in. She always had to be the one to give the grand tour, tell the rules, and give the scheduled time for all the meals and when you can train.

"You have to sign up on this stupid little list when you want to train, so no one gets confused" Dawn said giving Giles a sarcastic look.

"We must keep order Dawn… we have over 50 people living in this house" Giles said trying to stay focussed on driving.

"Here it comes… the 'we must have order' speech," Buffy said in a lousy British accent. Spike laughed, he had been staining at Buffy the whole way to the house, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Buffy glanced over at him; she just noticed how he was gazing at her.

She looked out the window of the car and smiled, she felt like she was back in high school and she just found out that the guy she totally had a crush on had a crush on her too. She looked back at Spike who was still starring at her, she started blushing, she couldn't believe she was flirting with Spike.

Dawn had witnessed this whole scene and she couldn't help but go "Wooooooooooo…" in a very childish tone of voice. Until that second Spike had thought that Dawn had very much matured, he was wrong.

"You can be so immature sometimes," Buffy said glaring at her sister for interrupting a very romantic moment.

"Sometimes… try all the time," Spike said also ticked off.

Dawn could tell she was hated a lot at that second so she decided to just turn around and slouch down as low as she could in the seat, still smiling though because she love to piss people off, especially her sister.

The car stopped and every one got out, Buffy felt as if it was the first time she had breathed in fresh air in a long time. It was a perfect night to be outside, it wasn't to cold out and there weren't any clouds in the sky so you could see the moon and the stars perfectly.

As Buffy and Spike walked up to the door Angel, Gunn, Willow, Xander, Faith, and all the slayers that helped back in Sunnydale came running out to greet them. They all walked inside together, as a family.

TO BE CONTINUED:

A/N: Sorry its really short, suffering from not only the flu but also a terrible writers block… try to update as soon as I can, and I promise it will be a long, LONG chapter. PLEASE REAVIEW!


	6. Loving a Lie

Disclaimers: Joss owns them all

A/N: I would like to thank my friends Caitlin and Lissa for helping me write the song in this chapter. HOPE YOU LOVE!

It had been a month since Buffy and William came home. Every thing was as it should be… except Spike and Buffy still hadn't gotten back together.

Buffy wanted so badly to be with Spike, but every time she tried to get close to him, he'd turn away. Buffy was beginning to get very frustrated, her mom used to say that whenever she got mad at Dawn, to write something. She would usually write either a poem or a story, but this time she wrote a song.

She spent weeks perfecting it, whenever she thought it was fine she would reread it and think it was terrible. At first it started out a love song, and then it became a hate song, then a brake up song. She was planning on maybe singing to Spike, but only if it was perfect.

One day she asked the two people she trusted most to listen to it. Buffy brought Dawn and Willow into her room and closed the door so no one would hear her. Spike was walking passed her room and could hear the girls talking; he leaned against the door and listened to their conversation.

"I need you to help me with something" Buffy said looking at Dawn "You know how mom used to say that when you get upset you should write something about it, well I wrote something about Spike"

"What did Spike do to upset you" Willow asked.

"He hardly ever looks at me… its just so frustrating, I can't do it anymore" She started breaking into tears "Let me just show you it, before I get all emotional" She took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Its called loving a lie" Buffy said as she sat down on the bed besides Willow and Dawn. Spike was very interested to see what Buffy had put in a song about him.

"You use to be the thing in my head  
because of all the things that you said  
now it's just me and I can finally see  
the path I'm suppose to chose

Some times I feel so ashamed  
in my heart it feels like a game  
the things I've gone through with you  
now I have to concentrate on more then just us two

Through out my life I felt so alone  
Until that night you made me feel whole  
I finally met you and all my nightmares came true  
And then just like that away you flue

Sometimes I feel so ashamed  
in my heart it feels like a game  
now it's just me and I just want to be free  
of all this agony

Sometimes I feel so ashamed  
in my heart it feels like a game  
now it's just me and I hope you can see  
why this must be

All I want to do is forget  
all I'm filled with is regret  
now its time for me to say goodbye  
Because of your one and only lie

Sometimes I feel so ashamed  
In my heart it feels like a game  
The things I've gone through with you  
Now I have to concentrate on more then just us two  
Just us two  
It use to just be me and you"

Both Dawn and Willow where in shock. They both knew it was such a great song. They could all tell that Buffy didn't really want to give up with spike, its just she had to because of William. She knew she couldn't be a good mother if she was filled with so much pain.

Buffy started bawling, she couldn't help it, Dawn and Willow gave her a huge group hug. Spike felt a tear rolling down his check; he couldn't believe how much he was hurting Buffy. He knew that he would have to do something drastic if he wanted to keep Buffy…. Starting with getting her back.

TO BE CONTINUED:

A/N: Hope you liked the song… Thanks again to Caitlin and Lissa. Hope you all loved it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Loveing My Fair Lady

Disclaimers: It's all Joss's, I'm not crying sniffle

A/N: Sorry it took so long. My friend Caitlin (the one who help me write the song in the last chapter) has been in the hospital the past two weeks and I have been spending all my time with her (when I am out of school, that is) HOPE YOU LOVE!

Two days after Spike had heard Buffy's song, he decided on how he was going to get Buffy back. He pulled Willow aside one day, when the entire group was together.

"What do you want Spike" Willow said still upset about the fight they had back at the dock.

"Buffy…" Spike said under his breath, Willow still heard him say it though.

"What!" Will said shocked.

"Nevermind…" Spike sighed " I need your help with something"

"Why should I help you" Willow said sarcastically.

"Because your Buffy's friend" Spike said as silence grew between them.

"Fine what do you need"

"I… I… I need a favor"

* * *

Will walked into the kitchen and opened one of the drawers. She pulled out the duck tape and walked upstairs with a stack of papers in her hand. She taped a flyer on everyone's door. 

Minute's latter Dawn walked out of her room, still half asleep. She yawned as she read the flyer…

_Attention All Household Members  
__Get out your paper and pencils  
__Because…  
__There will be a poetry reading  
__Where: The training room  
__When: Next Friday  
__Hosted by: Willow  
__Who's invited: EVERYONE!  
__MANDITORY… Everyone must have a poem to read  
__(At least a paragraph long)_

"AWSOME, a poetry contest" Dawn said now fully awake.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, it was Friday. Normally everyone would be out partying on Fridays, but tonight they all walked into the training room where all the equipment had been moved to the side and there was now chairs all over the place and a bench up at the front. 

Everyone sat down one by one; they each had a single piece of paper in their hand. Everyone was glancing around trying to get a glimpse of what other people had written.

Willow walked in the room carrying a hat with folded pieces of paper in it. She stood up at the front of the room and starred at the crowd of her friends. "Can everyone take a set please, I know that some of you would much rather be out dancing or doing something way more fun then this, but since we have some new house guest, this will be a great way to get to know one another" She said as everyone began to sit down.

"I will pull a name out of this hat and who ever I pull will have to go" She pulled a piece of paper out. "Which means that Rona, your up first" she said pointing to one of the potential slayers. After she and a couple other people went Willow announced that it was Andrew's turn.

He slowly walked up, very nervous.

"No Respect  
No Hate  
No Hurt  
No Death  
No Murder  
This is my life  
It will always be the same  
Tears  
Smiles  
Heartbreak  
Grief  
NO Love  
NO Life  
NO Fun" Andrew Slowly walked off and sat down next to Xander.

"Next is… ME!" Willow said pulling another piece of paper out and walking up to the front.

"I Killed, I Hurt  
Humans…  
I almost destroyed  
The world  
She is gone  
Forever  
How can I go on?  
Without her  
She died  
I hurt  
I killed  
He saved me  
I grieve" Willow started to get teary eyed as she sat back down next to Kennedy.

Kennedy pulled the name form the hat this time "Giles, Go head" she said starting to hug Willow.

"Old  
Gray  
Soon to be black  
Almost  
Gone  
A life is what  
I seem to lack  
Can't seem  
To go  
To say  
Goodbye  
Always  
Here  
By your  
Side" Giles glanced over at Buffy and sat back down.

Willow, who was a little calmer, pulled the next name "Gunn" She said glancing at him. He walked up and read his poem, followed by Kennedy, and then Illyrea, who had a very touching poem about Fread.

"Xander, your up" Willow said.

"Damit" Xander said under his breath as he walked up to the front of the room.

"I saved her  
I saved the world  
But…  
I've broken the hart  
Of the woman I love  
I am so sorry  
I do not disserve to be  
Forgiven…  
I broke her hart  
And then I saved her  
I saved the world" Xander sniffled and he sat back down.

"Dawnie, your next" Kennedy said, helping Willow.

"The key…  
I am the key  
I unlock the  
Gates to hell  
How can I be  
Good  
If I cause something so  
Evil  
I am the only  
KEY" Dawn gave Buffy a hug when she sat back down.

Next came a couple more potential slayers… then it was Angel's turn.

"Can't see  
what's right in front of me  
Can't hear  
what I don't want to  
Can't touch  
what I want  
Can't taste  
the thing I love  
Can't smell  
the decay of death  
I must  
Move on" Both Buffy and Angel got a little choked up from this poem.

Finally Spikes name was called, as he walked up to the front of the room, starring at Buffy the entire way. He stood up there in silence, trying to gather his thought.

"Tell me what you see  
Is it love?  
Is it something true?  
These feelings I hold inside  
Are nothing but love for you  
This place that I hold dear contains memories,  
moments we share  
This once sad, lonely, place exist only  
because of you once, beautiful, gentle glare  
I know what I did was very wrong  
We live in world like a movie,  
like a very sad song  
I don't know what to tell you  
I don't know what to say  
I have to let time go by  
Until it reaches that very day  
As my heart wonders how you feel for me,  
I try and focus on everything that I see  
I try to focus on the things you've done  
And everything that we've become  
These dreams that I once dreamt  
That one day came true  
Not seem to be fading away,  
I didn't have a clue  
Feels like your gonna leave me  
Feels like you want to go  
I wish I could stop you,  
I wish time would go by really slow  
What's perfect  
Nothing is  
Everything's so unfair  
This is how I have to live  
It breaks my heart to think that it was all a lie  
How can is be?  
Especially with everything seeming so true,  
How can it be you?  
Once again, my hear is confused  
Lost with love  
Pure as a white dove  
The emptiness held inside  
Cries out with tears  
These relationship began to build up,  
With nothing but fears  
I'm scared  
Scared to lose you,  
Scared to die  
All I do is cry  
I cry for things that are so fake  
I cry for your very own sake  
I do this because of how I feel  
I give you my heart  
What do you give me back  
You live is what I seem to lack  
I can't seem to find  
The missing pieces of my broken heart  
I wish I could be the one to make everything okay again  
I wish we could go back to the very start  
My undying love for you  
Someway, Somehow  
I hope you find out  
Very soon"

Silence filled the room, suddenly every one knew what the poetry reading was for. Spike starred at Buffy and she starred back, Spike was starting to get very teary eyed. He didn't want Angel making fun of him so he walked out of the room, Buffy followed.

Spike ran outside the house, followed closely by Buffy. "Spike, wait"

"I am done waiting Buffy" He turned around and starred into her eyes, a single tear drooped from both their eyes, almost in unison, falling to the ground.

"Look, Buffy, I need to know… how you truly feel about…"

"Spike" She interrupted him "That poem, it… it was the most beautiful thing I have every heard" They both stood there in silence waiting for the other to speak. Buffy began to walk over to Spike, he turned away from her, biting his lip trying not to cry.

"Spike, look at me please" She said as he turned he head back in her direction. "As much as you may not want to believe it… I do love you Spike, I loved you since the first time we kissed… I just didn't want to admit it back then" Buffy started crying, she thought she was about to lose Spike, forever.

Spike couldn't stand seeing her cry "Say it" he said softly. Buffy looked up at him confused. "Say you love, and I will believe it" Buffy began to smile.

"I love you Spike, I love you" She said as she passionately kissed him. They stood there in that same position for almost a half an hour, just standing there, kissing one another. They both knew that they had finally found there place… in each other's arms.

THE END…

A/N: THERE WILL BE A SEQUILE! I promise you there will be a sequel, as soon as I can come up with something, give me a month at the most, and there will be a new story from me, and it will be based off this one. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story! PLEASE REAVIEW!


	8. SEQUEL!

SEQUEL!

Hey everyone, I finally finished the sequel…it's called PAST, PRESENT, THE FUTURE IS ALL THAT MATTERS

HOPE YOU ALL GO AND READ IT!


End file.
